Fairy Tail: Clouds
by AnimeLover287
Summary: AU: In the town of Magnolia, a boy named Orion Shine wants to, despite his family's ideals, join Fairy Tail. However, his unique Magic has some unfortunate side effects. With his unstable thoughts, misunderstood intentions rise between him and the guild. A fanfic starring my OC and the characters of Fairy Tail. Spoilers up to the Sun Village Arc.


Finally, the Going Merry got me here. AnimeLover287 has arrived. I wanted to start my Fairy Tail fanfiction, but due to me using an alternate universe in addition to an OC, I wanted to make the first chapter focused on exposition. Now, I could just make a prologue that explains the background, but I need to break the fourth wall, and also resist the urge to draw lemon. When life gives you lemons, you either make lemonade, or you throw them at random strangers. And since I don't want to get arrested for assault, I'll just put the lemons in the fridge. I'll make it as painless as possible. Although I need to mention some important things first. First off, I'm pulling from events that happen after the end of the Eclipsed Celestial Spirits Arc. Before the Sun Village Arc, though. So if you haven't seen it, spoilers. But porn with plot usually is a bad mix. So later on, I'll keep the chapters separate between "Story" and "Lemon" scenes. Although overlap happens, I'll do my best. Speaking of doing my best, my OC, known as Orion Shine, has Magic that's kind of "original". You guys don't want to know how long it took me to decide on a type of Magic. I originally wanted something for him that had to do with "elements" like Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, etc. But when you have certain ones with God Slayers, others with Dragon Slayers, or most with both, it gets a little tricky being original. Eventually, I decided on something infinite. A magic that not even the anime or manga has shown everything it can do. Maybe the strongest, but not everything: Requip. Now I know what you're thinking. "This is just an excuse to have the OC dress up as much as Lucy does between every Story Arc!" And you would be right if I was using a female OC. Alas, the ambition of having a capable fighter led me to the route of males. And it helps me bridge the gap between 3rd person and 1st person by using the same gender.. I also know what you're thinking when I said that. "Are you calling Erza Scarlet, Titania, one of Fairy Tail's strongest S-Class Wizards, literally stronger than Natsu, not a capable fighter?" No, nobody should fuck with Erza (literally, don't.), and that's exactly why I gave that strong kind of Magic to him. However, this Requip works a little differently than armor and weapons. Now, normally I would think of an adequate name for this… variant of Magic, but the name aptly fits. Think of it as a… change in mind. The best way to put it is similar to a split-personality disorder, but that has a very negative connotation, which I want to avoid. Basically, you know the general personality archetypes, leader, shy, gentle, silent, thinker, etc. Well, Orion can take on those personas at will. Of course, it's not just social. I linked certain abilities to each "form" of him, as well as appearances. Now I know what you're thinking (for the 3rd time). "Why not just have him change forms instead of the personalities?" "Why are you referring to this as Requip?" "Is he going to have a cute sister?" "Will she be older or younger?" "What is her hair color going to be?" "And measurements, we need measurements!" 1. Personality changes are fun. 2. I couldn't think of a better name, besides "Personality Magic" or something from a popular JRPG. And as for 3-6, yes. Regardless, yeah. About that list… I changed my mind about the prologue, so here it is! SFW, by the way, as I don't want to run out of lemons for later. ;)

Peering out into the night sky through his window, Orion Shine sat on his bed. Contemplating the mysteries of what he wanted to do with his life, he got up after 20 minutes and turned on the shower. Could he be part of a Wizard Guild? The one question that seemed like it had an easy answer circled around his mind. While he wasn't proud of his Requip Magic, his sisters (yes, sister "s") didn't enjoy fighting. His older sister (one of each...because.) especially disliked conflict. Unless it was a last resort, conflict only stems from combat. So naturally, he also took that philosophy. But whether he locked it within the vault of his heart or threw it out the window, he didn't know yet. His (I have a good name for the Magic: Shift Magic!) Shift Magic also didn't help with judgement. While he could generally control what kind of person he is at a given time, emotions flow with the wind. So too, does attitude and thoughts. His house in Magnolia wasn't particularly elegant, but he bought it, so he didn't have to pay rent. So naturally, it had pleasant accommodations. After turning off the shower water, he grabbed a towel and dried off. Feeling particularly sleepy, he wanted to just forget drying off and slip under the blankets. Yawning, he sighed and dried the floor up with his foot, sliding the towel over the tiles. He got into his pajamas, a matching shade of blue, and he got in bed.

"Another day, another night. Is it always this quiet? ...I guess so." He reached over and turned his lamp off, then turned on his right side.

"Good night… Magnolia."

The whole city was asleep after midnight, assuming today to be an ordinary night. When Magnolia was attacked time after time, events like the Phantom Guild attack, the Battle of Fairy Tail, and other similar situations didn't bother civilians as much. Of course, humans are only human, giving into the most powerful emotion that resides within them. In a way, Orion felt this drifting, haunting sensation eating away at his mind. He would be 16 in a few days, and procrastinating about major life choices is never helpful. Of course, he was asleep, so life didn't matter inside the fantasy of dreams. Within this realm, he found himself wandering between life and death in the form of a nightmare. Swords swirling in a swift spiral all around him. Any single sword could have pierced him, but he didn't move. That horror came back to him, flooding the hazy clouds underneath his feet. In that instant, he fell through the sky, forever falling. At the last of minutes, his memory sparked a blaze that was so fearful, he jumped out of bed, nearly hitting the ceiling. Panting with bloodshot eyes, the name came to him like a wolf came to his prey.

"Scarlet...Erza Scarlet…" His body shaking, the thought of never sleeping again seemed like a miracle. But only a miracle.

"Orion! Breakfast is ready!"

Now this time, I don't know what you're thinking. Probably something along the lines of interfering with Erza's character development, Orion getting a loving breakfast made by a mystery character, (it's actually his older sister, but spoiler alert: it's not Erza) and that this fanfic has a bunch of other things you'd only find in an entirely different anime. And… yeah, this is about all I can think of in terms of afterthoughts. The only reason I posted it to this point instead of later in the story is because… stuff that you shouldn't read at work awaits. Although there are two things I'm 99% sure you're thinking. "Why does this seem to make Erza the bad person?" "Does this guy have issues with strong, independent female characters in anime completely unlike Sakura Haruno?" 1. I don't plan by ANY means to portray her as evil. The impression that I wanted to give is that Orion's going through internal issues. And 2. Nobody should have issues with those characters. Least of all anime weebs. Literally everyone knows what I mean when I say that female "partners" (like Ochaco, Rukia, etc.) are mostly useless. Mostly. There are definitely some good characters, like Erza, and… and… and stick around for chapter 2. AnimeLover287, saying sayonara. Direct Line!


End file.
